Destiny
by AwesomeBookWorm
Summary: When Susannah Simon boarded the plane to Melbourne, on her way to her dream college. She meets the most amazing guy ever. Was it pure coincidence? Will they every meet again? Or was it destined to happen?


"Yes mum, everything is TOTALLY under control, yes.. mhmmmm... okayyy mum, love you..- yes yes I'll remember to call you when I reach, chillax mum, ok bye," I rolled my eyes while grinning, hearing my mum nagging through the phone.

I don't like it when she nags, ok before you start the 'She's just worried for you' talk, I'm not saying I don't appreciate her nagging, just that, y'know, sometimes it can be a little annoying. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself (*face-palms myself*)

My name is Susannah Simon, you can call me Suze. 18 years of age, lives in California and am not your typical girl teenager. Yeah I know what a typical girl teenager is; face full of branded make-up, painted nails, perfect hair, awesome clothes which has weird names that I can't really remember e.g tank top etc, and how can I forget – a relationship. Yeah, a romantic kind of relationship.

Well let's just say I'm completely opposite from all the stuff I described;

I don't like make-up, in actual fact, I hate it. My nails are as clean as they can get, my hair is a complete mess which is super frizzy and puffs out like crap. I only wear shirts and shorts/jeans. And of course I have absolutely NO romantic relationship in these 18 years. Yeah, I suck.

GET OVER IT.

Ok anyways let's get back on track. You must be thinking what was happening just now. Well, I'm actually on the way to Melbourne, usually I would be super happy 'cause I don't usually go overseas that much. But I'm not going there for a vacation, quite the opposite from a vacation actually. I'm going to college, not just any college, it's the National University of Melbourne (NUM for short).

For those of you who have been living under a rock, NUM is a prestige college which everyone's dying to go. I'm one of the lucky ones who has a scholarship there.

And let me tell you, everyone there is SUPER RICH. The 'rich-ness' they're (or will be) radiating around them will be too overwhelming, almost suffocating me. Nah, I was just bullshitting there. But I got my point there right? Right.

"Plane to Melbourne, Australia is ready for boarding..." my eyes widened as I heard that sentence being said. Not gonna lie, I am pretty nervous about boarding the plane on my own, it was always my parents who led the way for me, guess I'm all grown up now. Not always a good thing though.

I shuffled towards my seat assigned to me on the plane, once I found my seat, I looked over to my gigantic bag storing several books and... stuff. I sighed whilst picking up my bag, struggling to place it in the top compartment. Oh and FYI, I'm only 165cm yeah I know, super short. And yes you figured, I obviously have problems placing my bag upstairs.

I tiptoed, thinking that it would help, but NOPE. Might as well ask the air stewardess to help me.

"Need some help there?" I heard someone from behind chuckle, most probably an air steward, judging from the deep voice. Rude much?! Taking a deep breath, I turned around, ready to reprimand him with my lecturing hand sign (the index finger pointing out..., OK I'M WEIRD, SHH)

mouth opened. But I just froze there. He wasn't an air steward...

Right infront of me is a hot guy. Yeah, I'm not even gonna lie now. He is wearing a plain white tee-shirt and a jeans that fits just right on him. He's about 180cm, has beautiful, green eyes. His brown smooth hair just falls perfectly on his gorgeous face. Such refined bone-structure... Looking at his arms, I could tell that he is super athletic, toned muscles (but not those super big bulging out type of muscle, those just disgusts me) and I bet behind that plain white tee is some washboard abs, just thinking about it makes me blush.

Shit.

Realizing that I am in actual fact, blushing in real life, I snapped back to reality.

"Uh..uhm yeah.. I could use a little help.." I murmurred. And with just one swift move, he picked up my bag and placed it in the top compartment. Not gonna lie, I was really impressed. Realizing I was just standing there awkwardly staring at him, I quickly looked away, most probably blushing.

Ok look I know now you think I'm some kind of slut who will be in love with every hot guy, not saying that I'm in love with that guy, but really this is a one time did have a great first impression on me.

I then hear a laughter coming from that guy. I turn to him, confused at why he is laughing. I think he got my question 'cause he replied with : "I'm laughing cause...(inhales deeply and exhales to stop laughing).. you dress like a nerd!" after saying that, he continued laughing. HIS GREAT FIRST IMPRESSION AIN'T GREAT NO MORE. But I'm used to being called a nerd, or dressing as a nerd. I just rolled my eyes and got to my seat. I had a window seat which I quite liked. I turned around to see who was sitting beside me...

My eyes widened, boy this is gonna be a longggggg ride.

**(A/N) Heyy guyssss ~ :D Soooo, it's not really a cliff hanger cause ya know, it's kinda obvious c: BUT IF YOU DON'T KNOW THENNN... **

**Ooooh who could that person be that left Suze's eyes widened :D? HUEHUEHUE. AHAHAH I'm weird. Okay so this is my second story I guess, my first story was deleted cause I didn't think it was good. SOOO I hope this story would be awesome! :D What do you guys think of this chapter. Sorry if it was short for you, :/ Well AHAHA Sorry I'm talkative. Oh, review and favourite and stuff... :D ALRIGHT GUYS BYE!**


End file.
